


Thirty

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [148]
Category: Supernatural: The Animation
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_women, Episode: s01e21 All Hell Breaks Loose Part 1, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ava starts having fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirty

It's somewhere around number thirty when everything changes.

"We can still get out of here," Mariko argues. "Both of us. Alive."

Ava's holding all the cards, though. "No, we can't." She slits Mariko's throat with her power.

This time it's not just to survive. Mariko's been a pain in the ass the whole time she's been here. This time it's fun.


End file.
